Active noise cancellation (ANC) technology has been developing for many years with a range of headphones incorporating ANC technology (also known as ambient noise reduction and acoustic noise cancelling headphones). These ANC headphones often employ a single fixed controller. Typically, headphone manufactures do extensive research and perform various factory tests and tuning to design the parameters of the fixed controller. Manufacturers can then mass produce headphones that employ the designed fixed controller. However, due to the variability in the physical characteristics from one headphone to another, the physical characteristics of the user's ear, and how users wear the headphones, each headphone may perform differently from user to user and may not provide optimum performance for each user. Some ANC headphones may utilize adaptive systems, but these system are often complex and typically require large amounts of computing resource that are generally not available in a headphone system. Thus, it is with respect to these and other considerations that the invention has been made.